K On!
by bitching idiot me
Summary: The girls have now started college! But what's that? Boys? Also introducing a new character in place of Yui.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay now guys, time to tell you about this 'story' of mine. The series here take place in the lives of the four friends, now in an international college called Magdalene College. I've cut out Yui and introduced in a new character that is going to make things a little spicy later on in the story. If you're in favour of old pal Yui, then still, I'm gonna try to let my character be like her, still, can't promise you the originality though. Not even in the story. This chapter's just a kick start to the series of events to happen, just to highlight the main event. So, if it's getting boring folks, start reading right away! **_

_**PS- It might help you guys, if you had watched, the first and second seasons of the anime, as I have done this story as a continuation of the lives of those 4 friends, just adding a little bit of twist.**_

"_Mio! What are you doing here?" Lily said, surprised on seeing Mio standing outside their high school's gate, looking at the building._

"_Oh, hi Lily" Mio said. "I was just looking at our high school remembering all the good times and how we won't be coming back." Her tone was sad, and then she asked. "Anyway, what are you doing here, this time at night?"_

"_I came out here for a walk. I always walk by here when I go for a walk" She said smiling. Lily looked at Mio for some time, her face looking puzzled and then she said with an innocent expression on her face, "You don't need to be sad Mio! We can still keep in touch with our high school friends. And then… you'll still have us, right?"_

"_Yeah" Mio smiled, the reality of Lily's words dawning suddenly upon her. "I'll still have you all." _

(Beep… Beep…. )

"Uhh…" Lily scratched her head sleepily. "What time is it?" She turned her head to take a look at the clock. 7:30 "Oh okay" She searched for a soft spot on her pillow, and snuggled down to get back to sleep again. _Wait, what was the time again?_

"Sis, its 7:30 and you're still sleeping!" Ui shouted from the kitchen.

"It is time!" Lily shouted, getting off her bed, and started taking off her pyjamas and putting on her college dress. It was a white shirt, skirt with blue and white stripes and a light blue blazer. "Pretty much like our old high school uniform" Lily said, looking at herself in the mirror at her dressing table. She smiled, her first day at college, she was very happy!

"Bye Ui! I'm going!" shouted Lily, rushing out through the door.

"Bye sis! Have a good day!" Ui shouted back and went back to her work of making cookies for her sister. _'She'll be happy when she comes back!'_ Ui thought to herself smiling, being as usual the caring younger sister she is.

Lily was running up the street, on her way to college. It took a while to her but she reached her college in time as it was not far from her home, and when she saw the building, she stopped then and there, taking a look at the building where she was to spend her next 4 years at. It was a big building painted in light blue, and on the gates was the sign put up, 'Magdalene College.'

"Hey Lily!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hi Mugi!" said Lily turning to see the rich pale girl once again and then said smiling, "See our college?"

"Oh yes. And there's Mio and Ritsu coming down the street!" said an excited Mugi.

Lily turned her head to see the two inseparable friends coming together towards them holding hands. "Hi guys! Do you like me in this uniform of ours?" said Ritsu, posing.

"You look just like Juliet, in this uniform!" said Mugi teasingly.

"Oh shut up! You look like a monster."

"Oh do I? What about Mio, she looks like Miss Universe!"

"What?" Mio said blushing. "Look at Lily, she looks lovely."

"Oh shut up!" Lily said, blushing too.

"Mio's blushing! Lily too! Quick, someone take a photo!"

"Cut it out Ritsu!" Mio said landing a blow on Ritsu's head.

"Did you know Mugi, Mio's been worried sick about which class are we gonna be in." Ritsu said, trying to get her own back at Mio.

"Don't worry Mio! Even if we won't be in the same class, we will be in the same college, now won't we" Mugi said to Mio reassuringly.

"Hurry up guys! Don't just stand there talking." Lily shouted, already running into the college building.

"Oi Lily!" Ritsu shouted, running towards Lily. "Wait for us now would ya?"

"Come on Mio! Let's go" Mugi said to Mio, extending her hand to her.

"Yeah" Mio said, taking her hand.

They walked into the college building together. Inside, a teacher was shouting out the seating arrangement to a large group of first years surrounding her.

"Why is everything here so strangely done?" Mio asked, confused at the way everything was being carried out.

"It's an international college Mio." Lily explained to her. "Over here, all the things are done in the way of the country the authorities belong to."

"Guys, I've asked the teacher." Mugi said, turning away just after speaking to the teacher who was telling everyone their classes. "We need to head to the first floor, class 1-B, drop our things and then go to the hall for the speech the principal will give for us first years."

"So that means that we are in the same class!" Lily said excited.

"We are together!" Mio said, looking like if she was going to drop to the floor.

"Yeah, now let's go to the class. Last one to reach the class is a rotten egg!" Ritsu shouted playfully.

"Wait up!" Mio said, recovering herself and hurrying to join the others who were running up the stairs.

"I hate speeches!" Ritsu said when they had dropped their bags in their class and were heading towards the hall. "Can't we just skip it?"

"And get caught and be given the title of irresponsible students? No, I don't think so Ritsu. Now stop pouting and let's go" Mio said scolding.

"Didn't you think there were more than enough seats in our class than needed by the look of first years in this hall?" Asked Lily, confused, after they had entered the hall.

"Don't worry about that. There must be more people than over here. They might've decided to skip the first day." Mugi said to her.

Inside the hall, everyone had already taken their seats. Some teachers were going about here and there, looking extremely busy.

"Over here!" Lily shouted, waving her hands excitedly, to a place where she had found 4 vacant seats.

When they were seated, the speech began. The principal said the usual things that were like, study hard, do well, look after yourself, etc. But then he said something that took the life out of Mio.

"As you all must know and have heard that Magdalene College is an all-girls college. This year, we are changing that rule, but this year only for first years." The principal said. Whispering soon began among the girls. As for our girl Mio, she went pale and was shaking all over so violently that you must've thought that there was an earthquake! Ritsu, Lily and Mugi were by her side, trying their best to try and comfort her but it was of no use.

"We have already notified all your parents about this change. I know it might be hard for some of you and believe me when I say this; it is being very hard on all of us as well as this was a last minute change. The board notified us at the last moment too and some of your parents who have disagreed to this change are coming over right now to come and take you."

"Thank god" Mio said, leaving out a contended sigh thinking her parents must've decided to come take her away.

The principal continued, "We have a list here we are going to read out to tell you the students who are going to stay here, the students whose names are not called at the end of the reading, please go to your respective classes, take your bags and go and wait outside."

Mio waited. One by one the names kept coming and students kept talking. And when one by one, Lily's name, Ritsu's name, and Mugi's name came; the look on her face was priceless! When the reader reached the end of the list, the last name that came out of his mouth was…

"Mio! You are going to stay with us!" Lily said excited at the thought that they were going to be together.

"Poor Mio." Ritsu said teasingly with a smirk on her face. "She thought her parents would agree to come and take her!"

"Shut up!" Mio said, the tears pouring down uncontrollably.

"Now attention students!" The principal said, drawing everyone's attention on him once again. "You may not see the boy students here, but since we thought that you will be very surprised if you saw boys, we decided to first inform you and then allow the boys to come. So when you're back in class and the teacher's telling you about your lessons and all, don't be surprised when boys come in storming through the door at any minute." The principal concluded his speech with a 'thank you' and went away smiling.

"Come on Mio! Don't get depressed like that!" Ritsu said exasperated with Mio who was crying and shaking all over, while on their way back to class.

"Ritsu! Boys are going to be in our class. Right with us!" Mio said crying.

"So what Mio? Stop being such a baby. Nothing's gonna happen." Ritsu said, now irritated and then said something that even surprised herself. "And if a boy looks at you or teases you, believe me, I'm gonna beat him up like hell."

"Whoa Ritsu! You sounded just like a boy there" cried Lily and Mugi in unison.

"Shut up you two. You're not helping." Ritsu said angrily and turning to Mio she said, "Now Mio, stop crying and tell me what you think of what I just said."

"Oh Ritsu!" Mio cried pulling Ritsu by surprise and giving her the shock of her life. "Thank you" Mio said hugging her.

The scene was perfect. Mio was hugging Ritsu and the expression on Ritsu's face was priceless. Ritsu was blushing and Lily and Mugi were taking pictures of them in their cell phones. And when Mio let go off Ritsu, Mio was surprised to find Ritsu crying.

"You jerk!" Ritsu cried, wiped off her tears and then said, "Let's go to class now."

"Yeah" Mio, Lily and Mugi said together, heading towards their new class, ready to welcome a new phase of life into theirs.

_**You guessed it! When I originally saw the K-On! Series, I felt seriously depressed about no boys, they might've added a little spice and I like that, so I got in boys! Know I might've turned some heads at the character Lily, but she's the character to make this story special, I'm telling you. Some facts about Lily, she's the same feather headed girl in most of things but studies great and is incredibly good looking. She plays guitar great and is talented in many things, is sensible most of the time and still is the life of those four friends!**_

_**Another thing, this chapter was not great, I know, but what the heck can I do? I am terrible at the intro. I will try to make this a good read for all of you. Anyone got any ideas? Tell them to me please, and COMMENT! Even if you do not like this story then still write in your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

One thing to tell you guys, I hate, hate, hate people who without knowing the true facts give their judgement or for that matter say something rude or sarcastic before asking about it. I can be like that sometimes but I'm changing. Anyway, there were some reviews you wonderful people gave me. I mean to be sarcastic for this first time because you reviewers were a jerk. You are comparing me to that other writer who has written 'Story of my Life.' That's the worst comment ever, to tell you. I loved that story the first time I read it, and I finished it all in a single day. I loved the thoughts of the writer, because he wrote down exactly like his thoughts and that was kind of me as well. Some of you people are so great you went to my profile, see that I like him as an author and tell me I have cheated his work. That's ridiculous! You may think not, but hey, it's true. Do you guys even know that I was planning a story like this even before I joined this site? Even before I read that author's story? If you do not know the true facts then shut the hell up! I'm not gonna give the name of the reviewer who gave that comment, but yeah, I think that writer hates my story and won't come back again to read it. But you guys will check the person out and tell him/her (who cares?) that I was a fucking idiot who is bitching angry at him/her. Are you not? I would be glad if you didn't but still it was his/her fault so I wouldn't be sorry if he/she knew.

And for the second thing, I know how much you hated Lily replacing Yui, but heck! There are homosexual authors out there who make Yui kiss Azusa and Mio kiss Ritsu! Why don't you hate them? They are spoiling the true character of the girls as friendly, straight people. Some of you didn't like the boys coming in as well but why the heck do you think the site is for? It's for Fan Fiction, by god's name! Why don't you hate other writers who write about boys or about homosexual relationship!

Thirdly, I know there were some of you who seriously like my story (by far I know only 2) but heck I deleted all the other stories that I had written. So sorry, I guess? That calls me a quitter, no? But I'm not quitting, just planning to leave this site and go to other, sites where I can start fresh and without making mistakes. In fact I have already started! I know that I am still angry at the author who accused me of copying the story from my favourite author, but he/she didn't know the facts and was accusing me like hell that I made this entire chapter, just to tell that person how wrong he/she was. Now, you might think that if I had the story in my mind, and I had already read the other story, why didn't I change my story? The answer's simple- Even though the introduction was bad, I had a plan to write even more chapters with creative ideas that the other author did not include and see as a potential idea for making his story even more awesome than it already was. I had planned to include in cuteness of the girls, story from no one's point- only the narrator's, the story was picking up after the events of the anime and even though the boys were not boys enough, I was confident that at least someone will like it. Writing is a hobby of mine- not kind of like passion, but still I'm pretty good at making up stories in my mind it's only writing when I get all wobbly. But, I pick up, I learn. I am just a newbie here.

Fourthly and lastly, I know that there was no reason for me to be angry about the character Lily as I need to keep in the interests of the commentators, but I wrote what I liked in this site and it was turned down. You people have the fault of not accepting what I wrote, since I wrote in something new. That's your fault, because I think anyone can clearly see what it says on the top of your current webpage, Fan Fiction. And this was my fan fiction.


End file.
